Super Xbox/Microsoft All-Star Brawl Royale
This game will mainly feature the Xbox characters. But will still have Super Smash Bros. and Playstation, and Nicktoons in it too. Polygon Man, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand teams up with a new villain named Xbox X. Which he is a type a ghost/virus to get everyone to destroy each other. Playable Characters Xbox Master Chief Marcus Fenix Banjo-Kazooie Shu Steve A Creeper Kameo Kaim Argonar Gunstringer Splosion Man Joanna Dark Spelunker Frank West Teresa Alan Wake Dust Blinx Stubbs Conker the Squirell Horstachio Heavy Engineer Spy Medic Sniper Demoman Pyro Soldier Scout Clippy and Assistants Your Avatar Nicktoons Spongebob Abrasive Spongebob Patrick Sandy Plankton Jimmy Professor Calamitous Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) Sparky the Magic Talking Fairy Dog (As a Stand-Alone Character) Danny Vlad Plasmius Technus Tak Frankie Jason Nia Feliciano Ludwig Gilbert Romano Luciano Ron Burgundy Brick Tamland Fat Albert Kenny Anime Kenny (as a Stand-Alone character) Super Smash Bros Mario Luigi Princess Peach Bowser Dr. Mario Rosilina and Luma Donkey Kong Diddy Kong King K. Rool Yoshi Wario Link Zelda Sheik Young Link Toon Link Ganondorf Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight Walldlede Pikachu Charizard Squirtle Ivysaur Pichu Mewto Lucario Greninga Samus Aran Zero Suit Samus Olimar and Pikimins Captain Falcon Fox Wolf Falco Ness Lucas Ike Marth Roy Pit Palutena Ice Climbers Mr. Game-&-Watch ROB Snake Sonic Knuckles Miles "Tails" Prower Little Mac Villager 2 Female Villager Wii Fit Trainer (Both Female and Male) Mega Man Dr. Wily Your Mii (choose 3) Pac-Man Blinky (with Inky, Pinky, and Clyde) Sora Donald Duck Goofy King Mickey Kairu Riku Goku Vegeta Bomberman Naruto Sasuke Sakura Kakashi Maxwell (from Scribblenauts) Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix Playstation Kratos Parappa Fat Princess Fat Princess's Guards (as a solo character) Sweet Tooth Colonel Radec Sly Cooper Nathan Drake Cole McGrath Evil Cole McGrath Rachet and Clank Jax and Daxter Big Daddy and Little Sister Dante Heihachi Mishima Nariko Raiden Sackboy Sir Daniel Fortsques Spike Toro Kat and Dusty Emmet Graves Zeus Isaac Clarke Crash Bandicoot Spyro the Dragon Dr. Neo Cortex Nina Cortex Stages Stages in all four versions Xbox Game Controller Boss Arena Battle Field Final Denstination Boxing Ring South Park Center of Time and Space 3DS Exclusive Bowser Ultimate Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Spirit Trainer from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Balloon Fight from Balloon Fight Prism Tower from Pokemon X and Y Pirahna Plant Slide from Mario Kart 7 Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 3D Land from Super Mario 3D Land Golden Plains from New Super Mario Bros. 2 Tormiter Island from Animal Crossing: New Leaf Gloomy Manor from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon The Living Room from Nintendogs + Cats Ganondorf's Castle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Hyrule Castle from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Papercraft Mushroom Kingdom from Paper Mario: Sticker Star Pi'llo Island from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team A stage based on Tomodachi Life Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Reset Bomb Forest from Kid Icarus: Uprising Find Mii from Find Mii II 3DS System Wii U Exclusive Mushroom Kingdom U from New Super Mario Bros. U Dolphin Shoals from Mario Kart 8 Electrodrome from Mario Kart 8 Acorn Plains from New Super Luigi U Forsaken Fortress from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Wii U System Theme Park from Rabbid Land Mario Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy A stage based on Pac Land Mii Maker Menu from Wii Windy Hills from Sonic's Lost World Garden of Hopes from Pikmin 3 Palutena's Temple from Kid Icarus: Uprising Willy's Castle from Mega Man 2 PS3/PS4/PC Exclusive Hades's Castle from God of Wars Patapon World from Patapon Xbox One/Xbox 360 Exclusive